


[podfic] Measure of Force

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Metaphors, Podfic, Prophecy, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace - Freeform, bb Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Anakin woke up with his heart thundering in his chest, explosion echoing in his head.





	[podfic] Measure of Force

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Measure of Force](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964788) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)   
****

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Prophecy, Metaphors, bb Anakin Skywalker, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace

 **Length:**  00:21:42

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Measure%20of%20Force_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
